Acechado
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Freezer es perseguido en sueños. Un ser en particular lo atormenta impidiéndole dormir. One shot para el concurso "Kyofu Fanfiction V" de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball.


**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san.**

* * *

 **One shot para el concurso "Kyofu Fanfiction V" página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

 **Personaje Principal: Freezer**

 **Personaje secundario: Trunks**

 **Frase: ¿No he de odiar, pues, a quienes me aborrecen? No tendré contemplaciones con mis enemigos, soy desgraciado y ellos han de compartir mi desgracia."**

* * *

 **Acechado**

Escuchó el sonido agudo e irritante que realiza una espada al ser arrastrada por el suelo. Gruñó al no saber de dónde provenía el sonido. Giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones pero no podía descifrar el origen de aquel aberrante sonido. Poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro y el chirrido aumentó, penetrando en sus oídos imposibilitando de pensar, de escapar.

Despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando en frío de nuevo. Se levantó de golpe y desató toda su frustración sobre la mesa que se encontraba cerca de su cama, quería gritar, pero se contuvo, no podía dar muestras de debilidad.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. Se sentó y adoptó su mejor careta ante el soldado que iba a ingresar.

— Pase — dijo.

El soldado ingresó lentamente, tembló levemente ante él y se arrodilló inmediatamente, con la cabeza gacha habló — Encontramos un par más, Lord Freezer — informó.

— ¿Cuándo llegan? — Preguntó, necesitaba ver si estaba ahí.

— En la tarde llega el cargamento.

— Perfecto. —Sonrió perversamente —No quiero que nadie los toque, yo les daré la bienvenida personalmente.

El soldado salió y suspiró aliviado, no habían terminado con su vida, como ya había pasado con sus antecesores en ese trabajo.

Desde hace años, el Gran Emperador Lord Freezer comenzó con la caza de los saiyajines, no importaban donde se encontraran, los soldados estaban obligados a capturarlos y llevarlos ante él. Se había perdido gran cantidad de soldados, hasta algunos integrantes de la Fuerza Ginyu habían caído en batalla, pero parecía que nada de eso importaba a Lord Freezer; al parecer, el no descansaría hasta asesinar al último saiyajin de la faz del universo.

Tan fácil hubiese sido si hubiera destruido el planeta cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero debido a su arrogancia y confianza en su poder, los dejó vivir. Mandó soldados a atacar el planeta, para asesinar a los reyes, quienes fueron en su búsqueda pero solo encontraron la muerte.

Freezer se burló de ellos e insultó el poder de los saiyajines, menospreciándolos e ignorándolos por bastante tiempo. Hasta que las pesadillas del Emperador se hicieron frecuentes, impidiéndole dormir adecuadamente, torturándolo hasta despierto.

Lord Freezer aún se encontraba en su habitación, meditando y maldiciendo mentalmente su credulidad de hace diez años cuando cometió su peor error: no destruir el planeta Vejita.

Si tan solo hubiese eliminado a esos malditos monos no tendría esos sueños que lo perseguían, pensó, sueños que lo atormentaban todas las noches. Tal era la magnitud de esas imágenes que habían disminuido considerablemente sus horas de dormir y siempre despertaba aterrado.

Golpeó la mesa, derramando el vino al suelo. Odiaba tener miedo. Él era el guerrero más fuerte de la galaxia, el Emperador del Universo; sentir miedo era inaudito en su persona.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la zona de desembarque, tendría que vengarse de alguna forma.

Los observó bajar, todos esposados, magullados y con restos de sangre seca. Su entrecejo se frunció. Observó al soldado que estaba cerca.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — Le gritó con furia — ¡¿De dónde los trajiste?! — Los soldados que estaban cerca retrocedieron y temblaron. — ¡Contesten! — Les ordenó.

— Buscamos en las lunas, Lord Freezer — contestó con la voz temblorosa — son todos los saiyajines que encontramos — sudaba excesivamente. Estaba aterrado, ahogó un sollozo.

Freezer observó a los saiyajines que eran conducidos a las celdas. Lanzó una bola de energía al soldado que le había contestado, asesinándolo inmediatamente.

No conocía a quien lo perseguía en sueños, no lo había visto más que una vez, una mirada que conocía demasiado bien. Pero que sus soldados eran incapaces de encontrar.

Estaba furioso de nuevo, si es que no encontraba a ese maldito que había osado ingresar en sus sueños ya no podría descansar de nuevo.

— ¡Freezer! — Lo escuchó gritar detrás de él. Volteó instintivamente y vio la espada brillando en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se paralizó, con la mirada desencajada veía como bajaba hasta cortarlo por la mitad de un tajo. Y mientras la espada terminaba su misión, observó esos ojos azules con esa mirada de ceño fruncido.

Lo conocía tan bien en los tiempos que él hacía tratos con la realeza saiyajin, sabía que era él, pero a la vez sabía que era imposible.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba empapado de sudor. Maldita sabandija, ya no solo lo atormentaba en los sueños sino también se estaba apoderando de su mente.

— ¡Quiero que lo encuentren! — Gritó al intercomunicador más cercano — ¡Quiero al maldito saiyajin con ojos celestes!

Ingresó al área de celdas, caminó con los brazos en su espalda; les sonrió despiadadamente, burlándose de la suerte de ellos. Algunos saiyajines no pudieron sostenerle la mirada, mientras que otros lo desafiaban. Sabían que solo les esperaba la muerte dentro de esa nave, pero aun así no quisieron rendirse tan fácilmente.

Freezer se detuvo delante de la celda de un saiyajin mayor, corpulento y calvo. Sonrió y hasta paso su lengua por sus labios, deleitándose con todas las ideas que tenía preparado para torturar.

— Vaya, vaya — le dijo al sayajin, riendo — de todos lo que esperaba encontrar, no pensaba verte tan pronto, Nappa. — El saiyajin no contestó — ¡llévenlo a la sala de juegos! — ordenó a los soldados.

Varios de ellos sostuvieron sus armas y abrieron la celda con terror. Les había costado ingresar al saiyajin a la celda. Trasladaron al saiyajin a la "sala de juegos" del Gran Freezer, ni bien lo dejaron ahí se marcharon.

— Tú me serás útil, Nappa — le dijo sonriente — me dirás donde se encuentra.

El saiyajin sonrió de lado, no sabía de lo que le hablaban, pero podía notar cierta desesperación en las palabras del emperador.

No había pasado más de una hora, Nappa se encontraba en suelo, escupiendo y tosiendo sangre, su pierna izquierda se encontraba en una posición atípica, totalmente dolorosa para el saiyajin. Aun así la sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba, haciendo enfadar más a Freezer. Quiso pronunciar un par de palabras, pero una patada en las costillas se lo impidió, golpeó la pared y rebotó en el suelo un par de veces. Intentó levantarse pero su brazo estaba roto, sangrando profusamente, lo sabía su fin se acercaba, lanzó un par de carcajadas al aire acompañado de una tos.

— Maldito mono, dime donde esta — le ordenó, le pisó por la cintura, escuchando como crujían los huesos al romperse y desprenderse de su lugar.

Nappa aulló de dolor, trató de zafarse, pero su verdugo hizo presión y clavo sus uñas.

— ¡¿Dónde se encuentra el saiyajin de ojos azules?! — Gritó furioso.

Nappa abrió los ojos sorprendido por la idea de Freezer — los saiyajines solo tenemos los ojos negros — declaró.

— Mientes — le contradijo — sé que hay un saiyajin con ojos azules — le reveló — de alguna forma se relaciona con Vegeta, ¿Dónde está? — Volvió a preguntar.

Nappa rió, escupió más sangre — morirás, maldito lagarto — lo amenazó — el guerrero legendario te eliminará — volvió a reír y sólo un ataque de tos detuvo la risa.

Freezer harto de todo, lo atravesó con un rayo de energía directo en el pecho — mono estúpido, nadie se ríe del emperador Freezer.

La sangre se extendió en todo el suelo de la habitación. El emperador gruñó molesto por no obtener los resultados que deseaba.

— Traigan a cualquiera — le indicó al soldado que estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta.

No tendría compasión por esos monos. Mientras esos sueños continuaran él caía en desgracia, una locura no agradable para él por lo que compartiría esa desgracia con los monos.

* * *

 **Como diría una de mis profesoras, eres una ultimista XD.**

 **La falta de tiempo por el trabajo y el cansancio mental hizo que entregara a última hora.**

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño shot.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
